The Cooperative
If you want to go fast, go alone. '' ''If you want to go far, go together. : ''- Propaganda poster by KinArt . The Cooperative (often abreviated to Coop or co-op) is a major peaceful faction founded in the Sixth Era and remaining active in the Seventh Era. The faction keeps good relations with other peaceful groups. History and Cities The Cooperative has a rich history. Sixth Era It was founded (post ) in the Sixth Era with Gaia's Light, a jungle city made between the jungle trees. Due to regular fires, the city was rebuilt in stone. It was griefed regularly while the faction grew, and several outposts in the area, connected by a road built by Ipsa, were added to the territory. Once the faction gained traction, diplomatic efforts were made with other factions and the constitution was adopted (post ). Amongst all this optimism a second underground base was built at the other side of the world, named Thor's Hammer. Two cities meant a split in the faction as travel was cumbersome, and after the location to Thor's Hammer was compromised and Gaia's Light was entirely leveled, likely by Red Army, the faction went through a first crisis. The solution proved to tighten recruitment policy and reunite everyone in an underground city called Poseidon's Trident (not to be confused with Neptune's Rise, a temple complex also in Cooperative hands). Poseidon's Trident (tour ) (PT) became home to several shops, a guild hall for the Sun Knights, subfaction of the Cooperative, a sacrificial room, residential quarters for all members, farms and chest rooms, and a secret library housing 67 distinct books. With PT as a relatively safe headquarters, several Cooperators could build above ground again with less worries. Amongst these builds were a giant circular man-made island called Athena's Shield and an ocean exploration station called Odessa. Also during this period the Cooperative became part of a larger alliance called the New Alliance. When inevitably the location of Poseidon's Trident was leaked in an accident, the faction realized its days were almost counted and made the best of the situation by dressing up the base and inviting all members of other TNA factions and their friends for a party. It was by all accounts glorious. Shortly after the successful shindig, a hugely shocking confession took place. Sturm, founder of the faction, admitted griefing several settlements. He had grown mad building Athena's Shield and was unhappy with being part of the TNA and with new members (see also: notable cooperators ). In his anger he became destructive and was excommunicated. The faction was without a base and without a moral leader, until theSwami was chosen while at the same time changing the constitution so leaders are not privileged. Posideon's Trident was sunk into the ocean and made into a ruin, as the Cooperative felt it needed to make a fresh start. A new above ground city 'Damu's Orb' was founded but the faction was still very vulnerable when not much later Sturm terrorized buildings in an attempt to end the Cooperative for once and for all. Seventh Era Instead of ceasing to exist, the faction was taken under the wing of team Blu in a subfaction called the Green Hand. With the coming of the Seventh Era however, the Cooperative was rebooted to full glory. The Cooperative reboot in the seventh era started on May 16th in Fort Fjord. The reboot was a small effort with only two form members at first, theswami and optimisticspoon. Fort Fjord was a city started by spoon before the reboot of the co-op and served as the first co-op owned structure on the new map. It was not long until it was griefed though and the co-op had a major decline. David_McNasty, a new member of the co-op would save it on this map by building the beginnings of Ava's Grove with help from CUB3. The city would be under an ocean just like Poseidon's Trident. The style was completely different and much more open. Ava's Grove would continue to grow adding many great structures including a library, colosseum, rail system, head room, 20+ houses and a massive 101 x 101 maze. The city went over a month without being griefed, but then was attacked by the red army but not griefed by them. The most griefing would be done by the inspektors at the end of the city's reign. After learning their city was no longer safe and growing alittle bored of it, the Cooperative moved out of it and left it as it is today. The Cooperative would leave Ava's Grove to start a new huge project that would start in Fort Fjord. The fort was rebuilt along with several towns rebuilt, walls around coasts, and several new forts built in a short time span. The Cooperative would claim everything on what they renamed the isle of avalon, except safe zone with they would work with and help. The project is still underway with several things happening at once and the island being completely rebuilt. Towns on the island include Slateport, Greendale, Deku and Port St. TownShiretonBurgVille. Forts include Fort Slate, Fort Fjord, Fort Deku, Fort WestWatch and Redstone Castle. There are several other landmarks around the island that have been built or rebuilt by the co-op. The capital city of it all is Hera's Orchard which has not been completed, but the center tower of the city built by Seaqlo houses many members of the co-op already. The project has taken a couple weeks but the cooperative remains strong and continues to build for everyone on Avalon. People and Culture ''As you can see, we are an strong '' democracy with no one leader, instead all the power is in the members who get to vote or not vote on anything they want So please message me we need people! I want to believe! : ''- ''theSwami, proudly showing the Cooperative constitution The Cooperative's members (sometimes called Cooperators) can be found in this public document . The faction averages at around 20 active members. The Cooperative has been welcoming new players ever since its foundation , and has less veteran players than other major factions such as team BLU or Red Army . As an advantage, this openness has led to rapid growth and an increase of organised peaceful players. On the other hand, the Cooperative occasionally has to deal with rotten apples. What is very apparent and sets the faction apart from others is the extent of its democratic culture and equality amongst members, who organise biweekly elections in their subreddit . Also typical for the Cooperative, especially in its early months, is the eclectic worship of ancient gods and naming cities after them, although the faction is not associated with a specific religion. Notable cooperators '''theSwami' Formerly known as ConvolutedLogic (or Logic) and known on reddit as anonmanman, theSwami has been a popular ambassador of the Cooperative. Although he is often seen as a leader, theSwami has stressed the importance of equality amongst the faction. OptimisticSpoon Founder of the Cooperative Library, which collects books and encourages members of the Cooperative to enhance the cultural capital of the server by supplying them with writing tools. Sturminator A name that incites controversy, Mastersturm is the original founder of the Cooperative. Despite his devotion to building beautiful structures of grand proportions, he is most known for his betrayal. He stepped down from power to become a terrorist, griefing structures to demand the fall of the faction, citing different reasons each time. While he was in exile, three moles from within the faction aided him, later naming boredom as a reason. After this dramatic period the faction kept a low profile for a while, with exiled members and existing temporarily as a subfaction of team BLU named the Green Hand. CaptainWeasle Writer of the first version of the Cooperative Constitution, and mayor of Gaia's Light, the first city. Wrote several books, including 'Cooperative History Illustrated' which was the first book to include pictures of historical events using ASCII art. Included in this list because he wrote it. KinArt A graphic designer, known for making excellent posters. You People interested in joining can check /r/isthecooprecruiting to see if the faction is currently looking for new members. Constitution The Constitution lays out the values, goals and rules for the Cooperative. More bindingly, it determines the framework in which Cooperators organise their democracy. The newest available version is always available in this document . Category:Factions Category:Sixth Era